Cat's Cradle
by Shadoobie
Summary: (Embers of Autumn AU) Blake and Yang steal away for some time alone on a snowy Solstice evening. (EXPLICIT. Talk of touch sensitivity.)


**Cat's Cradle**

The halls are mostly dark and quiet, they can't see it but it's snowing outside. The Summer Maiden and her Guardian pass through the shadows of dim electric lights hand in hand, walking with no hurry or apparent purpose, their joint footsteps the only noticeable sound. They don't speak aloud and instead allow their thoughts to mingle in the aether. Thoughts like _I love you,_ and _I know._ Thoughts like _I'm scared_ and _what if it hurts_? And thoughts that aren't even words but manifestations of little hopes and hungry assumptions, images of pent up frustration and long burning desire.

Blake knows Yang wants her, that was never part of the mystery. But until this evening it had been knowledge restricted to their minds, popping up as only occasional flickers of static between their mental link. Since Blake broached the idea of possibly taking her Guardian to bed tonight, it had been nothing but invisible and heated caresses against her aura commingled with naked intent in Yang's eyes whenever their gazes met. If she said she wasn't impressed with Yang's civility during the party she would be lying through her teeth. She was actually proud of her partner's self control, but also hesitant -and maybe excited- to extend permission for her to let it all go once within the privacy of their room.

Yang feels her Maiden's hesitation, but also her interest. She gently tightens the fingers of her prosthetic around Blake's hand, still surprised when the faunus doesn't recoil or stiffen, but accepts it. Tension blossoms at the back of her mind, a minor panic over what her synthetic limb might do in the throws of what may be coming.

 _You don't have to keep it on if you're scared. I don't mind you going without it._

 _But it'll be weird. It might turn you off._ The thought comes through as a whimper. _It won't look right._

 _Don't_ I _get a say in that?_

 _Well...yeah...but-_

 _Trust me. Please?_

That seemed to quiet her thoughts for the time being, Yang lifting her eyes and appearing pleased to find Blake's assuring and gentle smile. Comfort inches over her in tiny waves, allowing the hunger to creep back in behind it.

"We can take it as slow as you want." Blake says softly, feeling like saying it aloud would make it more clear. More valid.

"I don't want to go slow." _I'm so...I need you really bad. Been needy for a while. A_ long _while._

"I'm sure we can find what's comfortable for both of us." _I know it's bad, I think I can feel it. But this is our first time together,_

"I know." Yang grumbles a little. "I'll do my best."

 _Don't worry. I'll take care of you, okay?_

 _Okay._

"How about we start off with a back massage? Help you relax,"

"I think I'd like that." But, to be truthful, knowing they were finally headed to the bedroom brought her a considerable amount of comfort already. Her patience is thinning at an alarming rate and she wasn't sure how well she would handle things if it ran out.

The brawler feels a strange, guilt-tinged excitement when they step into the room and Blake closes the door behind them as well as flipping on the light. _Finally, I've got you to myself._ And the powerful heat of the thought rolls off of her and spills across the floor, and she knows Blake feels it in a wave of goosebumps because the sensation vibrates along their link, giving Yang a little tickle of it. She can't help but smile from ear to ear when Blake meets her eyes with a light flush across her dark cheeks.

"Go ahead and dress down, I'll get the lotion." Blake says with a little hurry as she steps passed her.

"All right." Yang nods, still grinning. "You're not going to take that dress off yet, are you?"

"I don't want to mess it up. After all it isn't really mine."

"Let me take it off of you then." Yang stalks to her side, chin tucked with her intent to kiss her partner's bare shoulder. "Please?"

A little feline giggle. "Will you stop with the dress?"

"If you tell me to."

"Okay." Blake braces herself, accepting of the waves of manifesting thoughts coming from Yang, pulling the long silken skein of her hair aside so her partner can get at the zipper of her dress.

Strangely, Yang finds herself hesitating. She wets her lips with her tongue as she practically stares holes into her partner's back, more so on the little metal tab of the zipper. A little voice in the back of her head is telling her to just rip the damn thing off. Or even better, spin Blake around and grab her up until she wraps her legs around her waist and carry her to the bed, all the while pushing the dress up around her hips. Skip the massage, skip the pleasantries, just swallow her up and sate this awful hunger brewing in her gut.

"You all right?" Blake asks after a moment of nothing.

"Y-yeah, just...just trying to keep it together."

"You're doing fine."

Yang swallows, choosing to take her word for it. She has to consciously think about doing it slowly, exerting her will over her hand to pull the zipper carefully and not with the savage jerk she's wanting. Inch by inch more of Blake's back is exposed, a few faint stripes of scars breaking up the warm red-brown tint of the faunus' skin. She isn't wearing a bra. Yang's thoughts spark, jumping across the glass thread of their connection before she can stop it. _I want you in my mouth._ "Oh my god."

Blake tries not to laugh but fails, her ears folding forward atop her head. "It was sexy."

Yang knew if Blake looked at her now and saw the deep redness on her face, she'd die. "I didn't mean to think that so loud,"

"Don't apologize. I liked it." Blake steps away, feeling a needy tug on their link as the space between them opens. "Now dress down and get in bed."

"Y-yeah, okay."

Blake can hear how quickly Yang is trying to get out of her clothes, still smirking at the emotional feedback she was receiving. She's feeling similar things -heat and hunger, a certain eagerness- but she knows she needs to be the steady foundation right now. She stabilizes herself, puts her needs on the back burner, and eases out of the dress. A fresh charge of warmth spills over her when she feels Yang's eyes on her again, having a feeling her partner would appreciate the stockings.

 _Were you going commando?!_

 _Is that what they call it?_ and the Maiden laughs at the sputtering noises she hears in her head as well as her ears. "Are you almost ready?" All she receives is an uneven groan which she translates as a yes. "Just _relax_ , I'll be there is just a second."

Yang flops face-down on the bed, her face stuffed into a pillow, now only wearing a pair of well fitting boy shorts. Her body expands with a deep breath, Yang taking in the remnants of the lavender tincture that she puts on her pillow every night to help her sleep. Strange how all that aromatherapy crap actually works.

"You want to try the sandalwood lotion tonight?"

Yang shivers, feeling Blake's voice down to the marrow of her bones. "Sure."

 _Are you okay?_

 _Fine. A little nervous._

"We'll take it slow. If you need to stop just say so." Blake assures her. "I'm about to put my hands on you, okay?"

"Yeah." Yang tucks her thumb into her palm and gives it a squeeze, prepping her mind to accept the impending contact. _That's not what I'm nervous about. Well...not the only thing._

The lotion bottle pops open and in the next instant it snaps closed, Blake setting it aside on the bed before rubbing the quarter sized portion between her hands. The rich, almost overwhelming scent of the lotion hits her, heats her from head to toe as she kneels on the edge of the bed, her bare thigh resting against Yang's side. Once she's sure her partner is still comfortable, she presses her palms to the small of her back, pushing upward. Her hands frame the solid black Maiden's mark for all of a second.

"What else is on your mind?" but she doesn't receive a discernible answer, just a groan that vibrates through them both. For the time being Blake just smiles and focuses on her work, paying special attention to keeping the pressure of her hands constant like the therapist instructed.

Yang still squeezes her thumb, the comfort coming easily though there is still a residual roughness against her nerves at Blake's touch. She doubles up on breathing through her nose, hoping there was still enough lavender left in the pillow to take the edge off. She is starting to pick up on the sandalwood now, and it's smoothing things over too. She almost feels...cozy.

"So?"

Yang's brow furrows against the pillow as she tries to get her thoughts straight. _I know I talk a lot...truth is, though, I don't think I'm going to make you happy._

"What do you mean?"

 _...I've never had sex before. I just want to...I don't know how to give what you need._

Blake smiles but manages to withhold the little laugh perched in her chest. "Don't worry about that. Tonight is for you."

 _But I want to make you come._ Another thought Yang can't stop before it leaps through the aether. _Had a dream about that once. God I need to learn how to make my brain shut up._

 _And I just want to make you feel good again._ Blake counters gently. "Just enjoy it for now, okay? You can worry about me afterwards."

Yang resigns herself to the fact that this was only going to go one way, though beneath the pillow both of her hands are curling into fists in resistance to the urge to flip over and pull Blake on top of her and show her who's boss. Not that she knows much about that, only what she's read in drugstore paper-back trash novels -which really isn't anything at all. All of her thoughts just keep circulating around her initial mental blurt, because in spite of all that, she still knows what she wants. _I want you in my mouth._

 _ **You**_ _first._

Yang groans, her thighs reflexively clenching around the spike of hot arousal between her legs. That little panic in the back of her head is surfacing again, they were treading on dangerous ground now.

Blake quietly works her way towards Yang's shoulders, kneading steadily upward until she cups the back of her partner's neck. All the while she listens intently to little grunts and groans, to the heated pops of thoughts and mental sounds in her head like embers in a fireplace. She's keeping keen attention out for any sign of discomfort that Yang might have the knee-jerk desire to cover up. She's been doing so well, but Blake knows certain coping mechanisms are near impossible to change, especially the ones we all use to appear normal.

 _Feel good?_

 _Yeah. Real good._ Yang's thoughts growl, echoing in Blake's head. _I want to kiss you._

 _I'm almost done._

 _ **Hurry**_ _._

She can feel Yang's aura flaring around her, pulsing like a heartbeat as it wraps her up, embracing and tugging on her own energy. She can sense Yang's want, her apprehension, the raw need making her heated blood pound through her veins. It's like her entire body is an exposed nerve, conducting whatever her Guardian is feeling as if it's her own. Once the lotion on her hands had been thoroughly rubbed in, leaving her palms nearly dry, she stands up, putting the bottle back on the nightstand.

"Turn over." she requests.

Without delay Yang flips onto her back, her body now in the middle of the mattress, arms out and her bare chest moving quickly with little pants. Blood rushes into her face and below her belly as she catches Blake's felid gaze. When Blake asks if she's still okay, she only nods, feeling like her mouth wouldn't work if she tried to use it.

Blake smiles, comfortable but with a hint of uncertainty. "Like what you see?"

Yang just nods again, still unsure of her ability to speak. She's everything Yang ever imagined she would be; strong and agile looking, sleek and lean musculature that softens around her hips and breasts and framed by long sable hair. She lingers on the stark white ribbon of a scar on her belly -and sweet gods have mercy, those stockings! She could look at Blake for hours and never get tired of it. _You're amazing._

A little giggle, the redness in the faunus' cheeks brightening. "Say it out loud."

"You're incredible." she blurts. "You're perfect."

"Flattery will got you nowhere with me, Xiaolong."

"Worth a shot." Yang pants dryly. "Now let me kiss you. _Please_." Once Blake is close enough, Yang sits up and reaches for her, braced on her mechanical hand while the other cups the back of Blake's head and pulls her in. She pulls and pulls, leaning back until Blake is off balance and has to move, one leg instinctively moving across Yang's lap until she settles on her knees.

"Is this okay?" Blake frets between hungry kisses. "Does it - _mmph_ \- does it hurt?"

Yang groans into her mouth -hoping that's a sufficient answer- at the silken rasp of the stockings against her thighs like an electric shock. A delicious, _delicious_ snap of sensation. No longer needing the support, Yang smooths the rubber pads of her prosthetic along her Maiden's thigh, shivering at the tactile feedback that vibrates through the artificial limb. _Don't stop._ her feverish mind manages to put together. _Don't stop._

Blake allows a punctuated exhale to escape as Yang's arms circle her waist and pull them flush together, their lips still tightly sealed. Without thinking she cups Yang's face with both hands, keeping her in place, expecting some sort of reaction other than what she received -a flurry of kisses hungrier and more demanding. She naturally opens herself to Yang's tongue teasing at her lips, shuddering at the preliminary nip of her teeth to the faunus' bottom lip. All ten fingers hook into her plump backside and pull upward, grinding their hips together. Blake continues the motion in a steady rhythm on her own.

 _You're so wet for me. You are, aren't you?_

Blake whimpers into Yang's mouth, feels the brawler smiling against her lips.

 _Put your arms around me, it's all right. I want it._ And Yang squeezes her thumb behind Blake's back as her partner's arms circle her neck. Her nerves' reaction to touch is manageable, allowing Yang to put more focus on kissing the thick tendons in Blake's throat and finding the powerful pulse to suckle on. _Hickeys: no or go?_

 _Oh fuck,_ _ **go**_ _, please_. Blake tucks against her, face buried in plentiful golden hair at the initial pinch. The pleasure pain peaks a second later, her ears snapping back with a sharp and high-pitched groan. She lifts her head only after she hears to wet pop of Yang's lips pulling away.

"Hey, it's purple, your favorite color." Yang chuckles breathlessly, seemingly proud of the bright blemish on Blake's collarbone.

" _You're_ my favorite color." And Blake swoops in to recapture her lips in Yang's moment of touched shock. _Lie back._

When Yang takes longer the she likes to comply, Blake puts her hands on her big shoulders and gives a little shove. She touches down with an audible _poof_ of the pillows, her hair spilling outward behind her with some of it framing her face and shoulders. Surprise and interest paint her face in equal measure, her lilac eyes tinged a darker red as she watches her partner like a hawk.

 _If I make you uncomfortable, tell me to stop._ The thought pulses as their eyes meet, Blake having inched lower to put a kiss on Yang's throat, then her collarbone, then her sternum. Yang shivers, biting her bottom lip against a whimper as hanging tresses of Blake's hair skim her sides and stomach. Her brow furrows as she anxiously follows Blake's lips, her mind alight with colliding prayers and pleas for...for _anything._ She was so distracted with her partner's mouth she had completely lost track of her hands, her body jumping at the scratch of blunt claws on her hips as Blake hooks the waistband of her boy shorts and pulls.

" _F-fuck_ ," Yang gasps, her hands fisting in the sheets so they don't grab hold of Blake.

Blake's head snaps up, ears back, fretting. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, just," she has to breathe, " _damn_."

"Good or bad?"

"Intense." Yang tries to smile, hoping it soothes Blake's obvious worry. "You can keep going, I'm all right."

"You're sure?"

"I'm good, promise."

Yang is watching her again as Blake relaxes back into her task, the faunus allowing her eyes to lower as her lips press to the furrow between a pair of Yang's visible abdominal muscles. Slowly, carefully, Blake pulls the last of her Guardian's clothing down her powerful thighs, straightening to remove them completely and toss them to the floor before nudging her way between Yang's legs and leaning forward until her fingers splay across her toned stomach. She can see sweat forming on Yang's forehead, partly worried, partly pleased.

 _Do you need a moment?_

 _I need you to keep going._ Because she's so far gone, the throbbing of blood through her body is so tender it's like an open wound. She would have to peak soon or it was going to turn painful. _Unless you want me to take it from here._

 _No. This is for_ _ **you**_ _, remember? I'm taking care of you tonight._

 _Then you'd best keep me busy, hadn't you?_ And she offers a challenging smirk that Blake meets with one of her own. _You know what they say about idle hands_.

Blake laughs, mostly to herself. She leans further forward, taking in a quiet gasp when they meet in the middle, hot and prickly and wonderful. She loves the shock and veiled delight on Yang's face at the intimate contact. Blake kisses her stomach again, working her arms underneath and pulling upward once her forearms cross together. _Bend your knees._

Yang obeys without a word, tucking her legs beneath her and settling in Blake's lap. For a long moment they stare at each other, Yang's hands hovering close by, fingers flexing uncertainly.

"Would you feel better without the prosthetic?"

"...You know, yeah. I'm just...if it gets to be too much...I don't want to hurt you."

Blake nods, understanding. "Need help?"

"Just hold it there, yeah, like that," Yang waits until her partner has a firm grip of her metal hand and forearm before giving her shoulder a hard twist. There's a loud crunch, like a collapsing aluminum can, and then Yang pulls free of the artificial limb. She takes it from Blake and sets it on the other side of the bed, thinking that's as good a place as any for it to be right now. "It doesn't... you're not grossed out?"

"Not at all. I just want you to be comfortable." Blake smiles, waiting for Yang to reciprocate before taking her face in both hands and pulling her into another kiss. "I love you."

 _Love you too._

"Say it _out loud_."

"I love you, Blake." _I love you like I've never loved anyone._ "Now. _Please_. Get. Me. _Off_."

"Since you asked so nicely."

Blake nuzzles her throat, offering a few butterfly kisses before flicking her tongue against the tip of her chin. She moves on to the thick bend of her collarbone, entertaining the idea of matching love bites before passing it up on the side of caution. She smooths her palms down along Yang's broad back, framing the furrow of her spine before moving them around her sides, fingers thrumming the raised musculature. Her hands meet in the middle over the brawler's stomach and then push upward, palming her breasts that are _just_ more than a handful. Yang shudders around her, her cheek resting atop Blake's head, sable strands disturbed by heavy, panting expletives. When Blake tips up her chin, wetting her lips before closing them around one firm nipple, Yang's fingers hook against her scalp as she all but screams.

 _Do I need to stop?_ because it's the only way she can ask with her mouth full.

"N-no, no, it's fine," _I'm so sensitive. Please don't tease me much more._

 _I won't, don't worry. Trust me. But don't pull my hair, okay?_

 _I'm sorry._

Blake relaxes a little more when Yang's hand is on her back, nails pulling on the flesh above her shoulder blades instead. She hums with both forgiveness and approval, suddenly thrilled by the idea of having countless stripes across her back in the wake what's likely to be Yang's powerful climax. All the more incentive to get her there.

Yang's heart is hammering against her ribs and her skin buzzes wildly with need and feels so alive; she's sweating, breathless, adrenaline and lust backed with more than a year of pining is shooting through her at breakneck speed. It's almost too much, but it's still so _fucking_ _ **good**_ _._ She shudders at a sudden chill, Blake's mouth pulling away from her breast, retreating with one last flick of her tongue. But the wet warmth is just as quick to return as her soft lips close around the other, the silken strokes of her tongue around the fleshy token sending sparks through the brawler's thoughts, fracturing them. If Blake is receiving anything going through her mind, you can bet she can't understand a bit of it.

Blake loves the way Yang has started to tremble around her and the tightening of her grip. Her nails are biting into her and it feels like everything she hoped it would. She loves the taste of her, the hint of sweat on her tongue. Her keen senses pick up her scent, sharp and intoxicating. Her ears flit atop her head at the now regular mewls of pleasure rattling out of her partner. To think someone so strong, so powerful, could be reduced to a quivering mess? Would even consider allowing it much less asking for it so desperately as Yang did. Making love to Yang was like walking into a hurricane. Beautiful and terrifying.

She works a slow and steady hand down Yang's stomach, fingertips ghosting over muscles and staying flush to heated skin in spite of how Yang's belly flutters with staggering gasps. The knuckle of her first fingers pushes through the soft thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs, her hand then turning palm-up to ease over her. Blake hisses through the cutting pinch of Yang's nails biting deeper into her flesh, her ears snap against her hair to dull the intensity of her partner's reactionary cry.

"Please," Yang begs, her voice cracking, "please, I'm so close. I need it,"

 _I know._ the heat Blake finds between her legs is indescribable, the wetness already coating her fingers in spite of having yet to push passed her pillowed folds. Even if that weren't the case, the emotional feedback she was getting from the magical tether between them is almost too much to bear. _Hold on to me._

 _Like I have a choice_. Though the thought pulses more amused than bitter. _Now make me come._

Blake hums in acknowledgment against her breast, inching Yang that much closer. Her free hands works the other breast, her thumb working in practiced circles over the nipple while the other hand pushes into Yang's wet center. Blake grins unconsciously as Yang bucks against her hand, wondering if she's doing it intentionally or just riding the torrent of her lust at this point.

"Oh my god," Yang gasps into her shoulder, "oh god, I'm gonna-,"

 _Just a little more._

" _F-fuck_ ," Yang shudders, tensing, she's positive she's drawn blood, " _FUCK_!"

Blake feels a bright and hot flash of aura swirl up around them, a roaring in her ears that she isn't sure is real or not. Yang clutches at her, trembling, the bucking of her hips jerking and uneven until it slows. She can just discern the clutching muscles against her fingertips at her entrance. She pulls her mouth away, amused at the bright redness she leaves behind. "I didn't even get inside you."

"Again," Yang struggles to catch her breath, her weight limply draped against her Maiden's body now that the shaking has eased. "I've gotta...p-please, I need another one."

 _Alright, just relax,_ Blake kisses her sternum once, twice, _take a second to enjoy it._

 _ **But I don't want to take a second**_. Yang actually growls against her shoulder, her teeth pressing to her Maiden's skin. Because this is the first time she's been able to get off in a long _long_ time and she just has to scratch that itch until its gone or she's going to fucking _lose it_.

"Shh," Blake kisses the inner swell of her breast, one hand smoothing over one powerful, shaky thigh. "It's all right. I said I would take care of you, and I will. Now lie back down and have a little patience."

Yang takes Blake's hand and holds it tight to her chest, leaning back and letting her weight pull them both down. Blake gives a breathy giggle, making her Guardian smile before devouring her in kisses. Thoughts between them are forming words again, albeit repetitively - _I love you, I love you, I love you_. Yang wraps herself around her, legs locked around her waist and her hand in her hair, holding her in place just shy of too tightly. Feels as though the two of them are woven together like threads in a blanket.

 _I want to go down on you. May I?_

Anything she could have said or thought in response is obliterated by a red hot spike of lust and anxious curiosity. Yang's mind races, her kisses growing in frequency and intensity. Among all the white noise and growling in her head, something tangible pushes through. _I'll scream._

 _So?_ Blake hums into her mouth.

 _So I don't want half the house to come running thinking I'm dying._

 _You could bite the pillow._

 _I don't think that's going to help._

Blake laughs to herself. _Fair enough, maybe next time._

 _ **Definitely**_ _next time. Besides, right now I just want to look at you and have your tongue in my mouth._

The Summer Maiden giggles again and obliges. Without breaking contact she carefully maneuvers Yang's legs from around her waist, moving one of them between her thighs. Blake finds herself smirking at Yang's confused and curious whimper, and she almost laughs as the brawler pulls away to try and breathe and swear as Blake angles their hips just right. Her own felid eyes roll back a little as their joint heat swells and throbs together just like their auras have been all night.

"Is this too much?" Blake asks on a shaky exhale.

"O-only if you keep holding still like that. For gods' sake, Blake, _please_ ,"

Blake kisses her forehead, a silent apology, then reclaims her Guardian's lips before rolling her hips just once, testing. Yang shudders beneath her, her head tipping back and pressing into the pillow with a tight exaltation of the faunus' name. Certainly the desired result. She continues, riding Yang to a quick and feverish orgasm.

 _Another?_

Sweat is rolling down her flushed face -her entire body, her irises are a solid red and steam is pushing between her teeth in misty ribbons. Yang can't speak, only nods, her hand clutching Blake's tensed bicep to keep herself grounded. Only partly aware that her grip might be tight enough to leave bruises.

Blake watches her as she works her center with her hand again, gently pushing two fingers into Yang's still aching core and using her thumb to circle her clit. She wanted to feel her orgasm this time, which she still didn't have to wait long for as Yang's hips lifted clear off the bed perhaps a moment after she began.

"One more, just one, please," Yang begs.

"All right."

Blake brings their hips together again, angling them in a way that will make quicker movements a little easier. There's no reservations this time, Blake taking her with the intent to finally reach her own climax. Her ears ease flat against her mussed hair, her mouth drops open and releases all the pent up mewls and cries she's been waiting to let go. Hooded eyes watch Yang's brow furrow tighter and tighter, just like her hand clutches the sheets tighter and tighter, her knuckles bone white.

Blake comes quietly, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as her release ripples in controlled bursts. Relief at last. The punctuated rolls of her hips is enough to push Yang over one last time, sparks flickering in the back of her throat in an attempt to keep back an ecstatic scream. Finally she collapses back to the bed, spent, sated and raw from head to toe. The heat in the room is dropping and already Yang is starting to feel sluggish.

"Fuck me," the brawler pants, her hand across her forehead. " _Fuck me_ ,"

Blake releases a few breathy chuckles, still nestled against her partner, taking a moment to come back down. When they separate the disconnect is tangible, chilling, but still necessary. She moves aside and crawls up the bed, hovering over Yang before bending her head a stealing a few lazy kisses.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." her tongue feels heavy, making her slur. "Tired."

"I certainly hope so, after all that." Blake smiles against her lips. "Let me clean you up and then I'll tuck you in."

"I'm a big girl, I can go to bed sticky if I want."

"Not if you're sharing that bed with me. Come the morning you're going to smell and I'd rather the bed didn't have to stink too."

Yang just offers a sputtering raspberry in protest, leaving Blake to do as she pleases anyhow. First she plucks Yang's prosthetic out of the blankets, setting it in its usual place on the nightstand. From there she slips into the bathroom, finding the softest washcloth there was and wetting it before coming back to the bed. The first touch of cool moister has Yang recoiling sharply.

"No-no-no," she winces hard, twisting out of reach, "sorry, no touching,"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Me neither. Here, let me do it."

Blake swallows, watching as Yang wipes herself down, looking to just barely tolerate it. "I'm sorry." she repeats meekly.

"You didn't do it on purpose." Yang takes a breath, unable to meet her partner's eyes for the moment. "I guess...maybe I've just had enough for the night. Still...I liked it. It was really good."

"I'm glad." Blake smiles, taking the cloth back once Yang passes it to her.

"And you...you finished, right?"

"I did. You were wonderful."

"But I didn't do anything."

"Being with you was all I wanted." and she loves the bright red blush that blossoms across Yang's face at the admission. "Do you need anything before we settle in?"

"Some water would be great."

Blake nods and retreats to the bathroom for the last time, taking a moment to freshen up before filling the empty glass by the sink with water from the tap. Yang is getting under the covers when she comes back, putting a few more drops of the lavender oil on her pillow. She meant to sleep hard tonight, that's for sure. Yang thanks her and quickly empties the glass, convincing her its fine to leave on the nightstand for now and gently demanding she get in bed. Seconds later the lights are out.

"So..."

"So what?" Yang holds off on fluffing her pillows.

"Is...can I hold you? Or is that,"

Yang thinks for a moment. "Maybe...if it's not skin-to-skin it should be okay."

"Okay. You'll tell me if it isn't?"

"Yeah. Now kiss me goodnight."

Their last kiss is leisurely, sensual with just a hint of tongue, a kiss they seemed to have been waiting for all day. They wish each other good night, Yang settling heavily on her side with a mound of pillows beneath her head. Blake tucks the sheets around her partner, mindful that they aren't too snug. Hoping it's enough, Blake eases up against her back.

"This all right?"

"Yeah." she sounds half asleep already. "You're so warm."

"I'm going to put my arm around you."

A little hum as Blake's hand settles over Yang's stomach. "Love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

Author's Note: As I said, keeping this in the main fic would have broken up what I felt like was the natural rhythm of the story, so I spun this up for you guys because Bee love is important as fuck. Chances are some of you are wondering if I'll do one for WhiteRose or even Renora, which is possible, just unlikely at the moment. If they do come about, it'll only be after they've reached that point in the relationship as far as the story goes. So we'll wait and see. Lots of love, you guys, and your reviews are always helpful.


End file.
